A son réveil
by EmilieVitnux
Summary: Il ne l'embrassait jamais sur la bouche, toujours sur la joue, le cou ou d'autres parties de son corps, mais jamais la bouche. C'était les Dames, les épouses et les maitresses respectables qu'on embrassait sur la bouche. Elle, elle n'était qu'une putain, et les putains étaient simplement baisées la nuit dans les ruelles, ou dans son cas dans un bordel de luxe à Storybrooke.


Note de l'auteur : Cette fa,fiction a été écrite suite a l'évenement "Secret Santa" sur le forum Once Upon a Time France. Le prompt été " Epoque Victorienne, Maison Close, Prostitué!Belle, Client!Gold, NC17 "

Rating : Ce prompt est NC-17, avec une sexe de scene explicite, si vous n'avez pas l'age, merci de quitter cette page

Remerciements : Et bien sur, merci a Didou pour la correction (Surtout vu le boulot que ca a representé)

* * *

><p><strong>A son réveil<strong>

Il ne l'embrassait jamais sur la bouche, toujours sur la joue, le cou ou d'autres parties de son corps, mais jamais la bouche. C'était les Dames, les épouses et les maitresses respectables qu'on embrassait sur la bouche. Elle, elle n'était qu'une putain, et les putains étaient simplement baisées la nuit dans les ruelles, ou dans son cas dans un bordel de luxe à Storybrooke.

Des fois il venait pour se glisser dans son lit et juste la serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, il n'était jamais avec elle à son réveil le lendemain. Il attendait qu'elle s'endorme ou il se levait avant elle et quittait le bordel en silence, sans lui laisser un mot. Chaque nuit passé avec lui, avant de s'endormir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser « Peut-être que ce soir il restera. »

Le lendemain de chaque nuit qu'elle passait avec Gold, elle voyait des regards de pitié sur le visage des autres filles quand elles voyaient ses yeux rougies par les larmes. Parce que pour elles, les larmes qui coulait sur son visage après une visite de Mr Gold ne pouvait venir que d'un sentiment de honte, pas de la douleur de s'être une nouvelle fois réveillée seule.

Les autres clients avaient pour ordre de quitter les lieux une fois leurs affaires terminées, mais pas Mr Gold, on ne refuse rien à l'homme qui possède quasiment toute la ville. Alors quand Mr Gold avait demandé à ce qu'elle ne voit personne d'autres que lui, qu'elle soit toujours à sa disposition jour et nuit et ce quel que soit l'heure, Granny et Midas avaient accepté sans sourciller. Les autres filles avaient décidé de l'éviter depuis le jour où elles avaient su que « Le Bête » avait jeté son dévolu sur elle. Apparemment à Storybrooke, il valait mieux se faire baiser par des alcooliques ou des hommes infidèles plutôt que par Mr Gold.

Parfois il revenait dès le lendemain, parfois il attendait deux jours avant de revenir la voir. Il revenait toujours un air désolé et désespéré sur le visage, comme si il avait tout fait pour éviter de revenir dans son lit, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle avait souvent l'impression qu'il pensait que les nuits qu'elle passait avec lui étairnt un fardeau pour elle, une tâche qu'elle accomplissait avec réticence. Elle avait beau tout faire pour lui montrer à quel point, elle aimait sentir sa peau contre la sienne et ses mains caresser sa chair, cela ne semblait jamais suffisant pour lui, il semblait toujours dégouté par lui-même.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle regrettait déjà ses mains, sa peau et ses lèvres. La dernière nuit qu'il avait passé avec elle, était l'une des nuits sage pleine de désespoir pendant lesquelles il retirait son pantalon et ses chaussures avant de dormi, la tête posée sur sa poitrine, sans rien dire ni rien demander de plus. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, priant pour que les démons qui l'habitaient et le tourmentaient au point qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir seul le laissent enfin tranquille. Malheureusement cela n'arrivait jamais et il revenait invariablement la voir. Et Belle, égoïstement, avec toujours un petit soulagement en le revoyant, car si Mr Gold ne venait pas la voir alors elle devrait vivre sans lui ou avec un autre, ce qui était impossible pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas envisager d'être un jour avec un autre homme.

Belle était allongée sur son lit, lisant l'un des nombreux livres qu'il lui avait offert. Il avait dans un premier temps été surpris qu'une femme de sa condition sache lire, mais sa mère lui avait donné une éducation des plus complètes avant de décéder de la tuberculose. Et puis, toutes les prostitués de luxe devaient faire preuve de connaissance dans certains domaines, les hommes riches et puissants venaient chercher un soulagement physique entre ces murs, mais ils aimaient aussi s'entendre parler et aimaient qu'on les comprennes au moins un minimum. Gold n'était pas comme ça, il n'aimait pas parler de lui ou de sa journée, il aimait l'entendre parler des derniers romans qu'elle avait lus, du sentiment d'évasion que cela lui apportait et des rêves qu'elle gardait encore au fond d'elle malgré sa condition actuelle.

Parfois il apportait un livre quand il venait la voir et lui demandait de lui en lire certains passages, parfois il en faisait livrer des dizaines pendant la journée. Il n'ajoutait jamais un mot ni une lettre avec les romans, mais elle savait que cela venait de lui. Elle pouvait les lire à loisir les nuits ou il était loin d'elle.

Elle attaquait le cinquième chapitre de son roman lorque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en douceur pour laisser entrer l'objet de ses pensées. Il était une nouvelle fois dans son costume d'homme du monde, un chapeau glissé sous son bras, un air fatigué sur le visage. Il était une nouvelle fois revenu la voir et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Belle se leva promptement pour glisser ses bras autour de sa taille et le serrer contre elle. Il accepta son étreinte et la serra contre son torse.

Belle fit un pas en arrière et le regarda de la tête au pied, se rassasiant de sa vue après trois jours de solitudes.

- Mr Gold… Vous avez l'air fatigué ce soir » Elle regretta sa phrase immédiatement, de peur de l'avoir blessé. Il avait en effet l'air plus fatigué qu'a l'habitude, elle pouvait voir les cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux et il semblait s'appuyer sur sa canne plus qu'à l'accoutumé.

- Je sens que ma tête va exploser… C'est ce qui arrive quand tu passes la journée entouré d'idiots et d'incompétents. » dit-il ça avec son dégout habituel pour l'humanité, mais il ne semblait pas s'être vexé de sa remarque, ce qui la rassura. « Heureusement te voir m'aide à supporter le reste du monde

- Quel genre de … Maitresse serais-je si je ne pouvais pas faire oublier ses malheurs à l'homme qui partage mon lit ? »dit Belle sans le regarder, de peur de ce qu'elle pourrait lire dans ses yeux.

Gold ne répondit rien et se versa un verre de Whisky avant de s'assoir sur le fauteuil en face de son lit et de la regarder, elle savait ce qu'il allait lui demander, mais elle attendit ses ordres.

- Je ne veux plus penser à ça, distrait moi, déshabille toi pour moi, fais-moi oublier le reste du monde avec ta beauté » lui dit Gold d'un ton brulant.

Belle lui sourit et s'exécuta, avant de le connaitre, elle avait toujours été du genre pudique et timide, même très jeune, mais pas quand il la regardait avec ce feu dans les yeux, à cet instant elle avait l'impression d'être la femme la plus belle du monde car elle était désirée par l'homme le plus puissant de la ville. Elle se sentait belle, sexy, désirable et puissante lorsqu'il la regardait comme ça.

Belle se tourna légèrement de côté et commença à défaire le nœud sur le devant de sa robe, elle bougeait en douceur en essayant d'être le plus sensuel possible pour lui. Il était assis sur le seul fauteuil de sa chambre, installé là à sa demande. Il la regardait la bouche légèrement entre ouverte, l'un de ses longs doigts caressant ses lèvres, Belle pouvait voir le bout de sa langue pointer entre ses dents. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder son pantalon pour savoir quel effet son effeuillage avait sur lui.

Une fois sa robe desserrée, elle la laissa glisser le long de son corps pour se retrouver en corset. C'était généralement la partie qu'il aimait le plus, car c'était à elle de décider si elle porterait ou non le corset pendant qu'ils seraient au lit. Comme à chaque fois, le choix qu'elle ferait influencerait la nuit qu'ils allaient passer ensemble. Le comportement de Gold, sa façon de la toucher au lit et de la prendre changeait en fonction de son choix. Quand elle décidait de le garder, il ne pouvait pas lui embrasser les seins et enfouissait sa tête entre ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'étourdie par le plaisir, elle le supplie d'arrêter et de se glisser en elle. Quand elle lui demandait de le lui enlever alors qu'ils étaient déjà au lit, il prenait grand soin d'embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau qu'il découvrait petit en petit en dénouant les nœuds retenant son habit attaché dans son dos. Et quand elle lui demandait de le lui enlever alors qu'elle était debout devant lui, il faisait glisser ses mains le long de son corps et de ses hanches et prenait grands soin de lui retirer son jupon et sa culotte avant de s'attaquer au corset.

C'était donc à elle de choisir comment elle allait le satisfaire ce soir, c'était un des non-dits entre eux, il lui laissait tout pouvoir dans cette situation. Comme si après une journée entière à donner des ordres, Gold avait besoin que quelqu'un prenne des décisions à sa place et le guide dans ses actions. Belle aimait avoir ce pouvoir sur lui, elle avait l'impression de compter réellement à ses yeux quand il lui offrait ce choix.

Elle décida que ce soir, il lui retirerait son corset avant qu'ils ne se glissent dans le lit et lui présenta simplement son dos pour lui demander silencieusement de l'enlever. Elle le regarda par-dessus son épaules et pu voir un sourire carnassier se dessiner lentement sur ses lèvres. Il fit courir ses yeux sur son corps pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever et de s'approcher lentement d'elle.

Il posa les mains sur ses hanches avant de les faire glisser contre son ventre et de les remonter tout aussi doucement jusqu'à ses seins. Il se colla alors à elle et elle pouvait sentir contre ses fesses son excitation, coincée dans son pantalon étroit. Elle frissonna au contact de ses lèvres contre la peau de son cou, il aimait l'embrasser à cet endroit et la sentir soupirer sous cette simple caresse. Belle pouvait d'ailleurs le sentir sourire contre son cou avant de déposer des baisers jusque sous son oreille.

Les mains de Gold après s'être posées sur ses seins redescendirent doucement jusqu'à ses cuisses pour faire remonter son jupon. Belle se colla un peu plus contre lui et pressa ses fesses contre son érection, pour lui témoigner à la fois son envie et son impatience. Il gémit à ce contact et la plaqua un peu plus contre lui avant de glisser sa main dans ses sous-vêtements. Elle était déjà chaude et humide à cet endroit et elle dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier quand il fit courir ses doigts contre son entrejambes.

Gold fit glisser son pouce jusqu'à son point le plus sensible et le caressa doucement tout en glissant un doigt en elle. Il se figea et soupira à ce contact, profitant de la sensation de la sentir déjà prête à le recevoir. Il ajouta un second doigt avant de commencer à effectuer un lent va et vient la rendant folle d'impatience et de plaisir.

Belle bascula la tête en arrière pour la laisser reposer contre l'épaule de son amant avant de lui embrasser le cou, elle pouvait sentir une douce chaleur naitre dans son bas ventre et envahir petit à petit tout son corps. Elle glissa une main dans les cheveux longs de son amant, s'y agrippant avec force alors que son plaisir s'intensifiait. Sa seconde main rejoignit celle de Gold entre ses cuisses, l'encourageant à continuer ses mouvements.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle fit onduler ses hanches pour suivre le mouvement de ses doigts, accentuant un peu plus la friction contre son érection, elle était proche, ils le savaient tous les deux. Il la mordilla légèrement dans le cou tout en appuyant avec douceur sur son clitoris et elle s'abandonna aux vagues de plaisirs qui montaient en elle. Il l'a maintint contre lui avec force, alors qu'elle sentait ses jambes trembler et ses genoux incapables de la soutenir plus longtemps.

Une fois redescendu sur terre, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit avant de tourner pour le regarder, l'invitant à la rejoindre. Il la regarda dans les yeux avant de glisser les doigts qui lui avaient apporté tant de plaisir dans sa bouche et lécha méthodiquement son jus tout en soupirant comme s'il goutait le plus doux des nectars. Belle rougi devant ce geste qu'elle trouvait à la fois excitant et d'une grande indécence. Souhaitant reprendre le contrôle de la situation, elle bascula à nouveau sur le ventre pour lui présenter son dos.

- Mr Gold, je crois vous avoir demandé de m'aider à retirer mon corset et pourtant je ne suis pas plus déshabillé que tout à l'heure » Elle se tourna d'un air mutin pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule avant d'ajouter « Je ne vous savais pas du genre à faire attendre les dames. » S'appeler soi-même une dame était osé quand on était une putain, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher en voyant la flamme de désir dans ses yeux.

- Mes excuses Milady, mais j'ai peur de n'avoir été distrait par ta beauté, mais c'est un point que je compte corriger immédiatement. » dit-il en se penchant vers elle tout en délaçant le premier nœud de son corset.

Il s'allongea à moitié sur elle et comme à son habitude, il embrassa chaque morceau de peau, qu'il découvrait tout en faisant courir ses mains sur son corps. Ce lent effeuillage donnait a Belle la sensation d'être en feu, son premier orgasme, loin de l'avoir apaisé ou rassasié, avait réveillé ses sens, elle n'était plus qu'une masse brulante soumise aux caresses de Gold et avide de plaisir.

Alors qu'il lui défaisait le dernier lacet, Gold, embrassant le creux de ses reins, avant de lui retirer son jupon et ses sous-vêtements. Elle était à présent nue devant lui qui n'avait même pas encore retiré sa chemise. C'était aussi une de ses habitudes, il ne se déshabillait qu'au tout dernier moment, comme si il avait peur que son corps de la dégoute. C'était pourtant tout le contraire pour Belle, elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir le voir en pleine lumière comme il le faisait avec elle.

Elle bascula à nouveau sur le dos en tendis les bras pour le débarrasser de sa chemise, il la stoppa, et souleva les couvertures, lui faisant signe de se glisser dessous.

- Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous jamais vous déshabiller en pleine lumière ? » Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle posait la question, elle connaissait la réponse, elle souhaitait juste qu'il accepte enfin qu'il l'attirait autant qu'elle l'attirait et que ne pas le voir était une frustration.

- Parce que ta beauté est trop pure pour gâcher l'assombrir de ma laideur. » Il avait dit cela avec un sourire triste avant de lui embrasser la pointe des seins, montrant une nouvelle fois l'adoration qu'il portait à son corps.

Il se redressa légèrement afin de se débarrasser de sa chemise et de ses chaussures, il attendait toujours d'être sous la couette pour retirer son pantalon, sans doute par peur que Belle parte en courant en voyant les cicatrices sur son genou et sa cheville. Il ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi il boitait et elle n'avait jamais demandé. Elle avait entendu les autres filles parler et chuchoter qu'il s'agissait d'une blessure de guerre, mais elles s'étaient toutes tues en la voyant arriver. Elles ne parlaient jamais à Belle et encore moins de Mr Gold.

Elle attendit qu'il soit allongé à ses côtés avant de s'attaquer à sa ceinture, impatiente qu'il soit enfin nu sur elle. Il la laissa faire en souriant et en relevant légèrement les hanches afin de l'aider à le débarrasser de son pantalon devenu trop étroit et encombrant.

Une fois débarrassé de ses vêtements, elle glissa la main jusqu'à son entrejambe et le caressa doucement, il n'avait pas besoin de ça, il était plus que prêt, mais elle aimait le voir gémir et se mordre les lèvres pour résister au plaisir qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Ce n'était que revanche après ce qu'il lui avait fait plus tôt.

Il finit par lui attraper le poignet pour arrêter ses mouvements avant de porter sa main à ses lèvres et de l'embrasser avec douceur. Il la fit alors basculer sur le dos et s'allongea sur elle de tout son long. Il lui embrassa à nouveau les seins, les caressant jusqu'à ce que les pointes en deviennent dures et douloureuse de plaisir.

Gold la regarda un instant dans les yeux avant de se glisser en elle, tout en douceur comme à chaque fois. Il commençait toujours en douceur, la passion frénétique qui les liait pendant l'acte montant peu à peu pour finir dans une explosion de cris et de mouvements.

Elle aimait le sentir bouger en elle, ses longs va vient s'accélérant petit à petit. Belle glissa une main dans les cheveux de Gold, humide par la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient, l'encourageant à bouger plus vite, elle glissa son autre main sur ses fesses, pour le pousser vers elle. Elle voulait plus, elle avait besoin de plus. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et la mordilla légèrement, lui laissant sans doute une marque, comme un signe qu'il lui appartenait. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça, elle n'en aimait pas d'autre que lui.

Belle pouvait le sentir perdre peu à peu le contrôle, ses mouvements s'accélérant de plus en plus, elle lui mordit l'épaule avec force, lui laissant à lui aussi une marque que personne d'autre ne pourrait voir à part eux. Un symbole, une illusion qu'il était tout autant à elle qu'elle était à lui.

Cela eu l'effet espéré car il accéléra ses coups de reins jusqu'à ce que le rythme soit frénétique, Belle savait que c'était un de ces soirs où il avait besoin de s'oublier entre ses cuisses pour trouver une forme de réconfort. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle savait si peu de lui et pourtant tellement de chose.

La force de ses mouvements s'accentua, les approchants tous les deux de l'orgasme. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté ce genre de chose d'un autre homme, mais Gold était différent, il la regardait toujours dans les yeux quand il sentait sa jouissance approcher et il s'assurait toujours qu'elle ait atteint l'orgasme avant lui. Il se redressant légèrement alors qu'une de ses mains quittait ses seins pour se glisser entre leurs deux corps et caresser son clitoris.

Belle senti ses caresses lui donner ce qui lui manquait pour atteindre l'orgasme, elle ne put bientôt plus se retenir et cria son nom tout en se contractant autour de lui et en enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de son dos. Elle savait qu'il aimait quand elle le mordait ou qu'elle lui griffait le dos pendant l'orgasme, Belle avait parfois l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il lui apportait un plaisir aussi intense si elle ne perdait pas tout contrôle sur son propre corps au point de lui faire mal.

Mr Gold ne tint pas longtemps après elle, et après un dernier coup de rein puissant, il s'écroula sur elle, la respiration saccadée et le corps en sueur. Il ne se délogea pas d'elle immédiatement, et elle enroulant ses jambes et ses bras autour de lui, profitant de la sensation de son corps écrasant le sien. Elle fit courir sa langue contre son cou, appréciant le goût salé de sa peau après tant d'effort. Belle pouvait sentir la respiration de son amant, amant car client semblait trop froid et à l' opposé de ce qu'il représentait pour elle, se calmer. Les battements de leurs cœurs reprenaient à présent un rythme normal, bien qu'elle ait l'impression que le sien soit sur le point d'être une nouvelle fois brisé.

Elle le relâcha et après un baiser puissant sur sa joue, il bascula sur le côté avant de la serrer contre lui. Gold n'était pas du genre à parler après l'amour, ni même avant, il préférait se coller contre elle et lui embrasser le cou, les épaules ou les mains.

Belle le regarda dans les yeux et sur une impulsion, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes C'était un baiser simple, presque chaste en comparaison de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, mais c'était aussi terriblement in time. Elle s'écarta doucement de lui et lui sourit d'un air incertain. Il avait l'air surpris et ne lui avait pas rendu son baiser, même si elle ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps, avant qu'un lent sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres. Il ne l'embrassa pas plus et elle non plus, mais elle savait que ce baiser ne serait pas le dernier. Elle déposa la tête sur sa poitrine et déposa un nouveau baiser juste sur son cœur avant de fermer les yeux.

Au moment où elle succombait au sommeil, Belle pu sentir Mr Gold lui embrassait doucement le front avant de refermer ses bras autour d'elle. « Peut-être que ce soir il restera. »

* * *

><p>C'était peut-être le baiser qui l'avait rendu plus alerte, ou la fatigue, ou le fait qu'elle s'était endormie sur lui et non pas à côté de lui, rendant ses mouvements plus difficile, mais il la réveilla accidentellement sans s'en rendre compte quand il essaya de quitter son lit. Au début, elle pensa à le retenir immédiatement, l'empêchant même de quitter son lit, mais elle voulait lui donner une chance, peut-être que cette fois-ci il resterait, peut-être qu'il ne partirait pas, mais ça n'arriva pas. Belle pouvait l'entendre bouger dans le noir, enfiler de nouveau ses vêtements et se diriger doucement vers la porte.<p>

Il sembla faire demi-tour et se dirigea à nouveau vers le lit pour glisser lentement un doigt sur le sa joue, sans la réveiller, un toucher presque fantomatique. Ce mouvement lui donna envie de pleurer, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire preuve d'autant de tendresse quand elle était éveillée ? Avait-il honte d'éprouver des sentiments pour une putain ?

Cette dernière action décida Belle, si elle voulait que les choses changent, ce devrait venir d'elle, car lui n'en était pas capable. Fait ce qui est courageux et le courage suivra.

- Mr Gold ! » le stoppa-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer à présent, elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant de dormir en espérant qu'il reste auprès d'elle. Il s'arrêta la main sur la poignée de la porte, sa veste dans une main et ses chaussures dans l'autre. Il restait dos à elle, comme s'il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Belle pris une grand inspiration pour trouver le courage de continuer à parler « Il est tard, pourquoi ne pas rester ici cette nuit ? » Voilà, c'était dit, maintenant c'était à lui de prendre une décision, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Mr Gold était toujours immobile, dos à elle et silencieux. Belle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en réalisant qu'elle avait détruit leur relation, cette règle non dite qu'il y avait entre eux et qui annonçait qu'aucun sentiment ne devait être dévoilé ici, mais elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée de nier tous ces sentiments pour lui, fatiguée de faire comme si les nuits passées avec lui n'étaient pas les plus belles et passionnées qu'elle ait connue, fatiguée de se réveiller seule dans un lit froid.

- Je ne suis effectivement un peu fatigué, » dit-il toujours dos à elle, « une nuit entière de sommeil dans tes bras me fera du bien. »

Il se tourna vers elle et lui donna un petit sourire timide, il semblait si faible et peu sûr de lui à cet instant qu'elle ne peut pas répondre. Elle se contenta de lui sourire à travers ses larmes avant de se recoucher tout en veillant à lui laisser une place dans le lit. Elle se tourna vers lui alors qu'il reposait ses chaussures et enlevait à nouveau son pantalon avant de s'installer à ses côtés.

Alors qu'elle allait à nouveau éteindre la petite lampe à pétrole a côté de son lit pour plonger la pièce dans l'obscurité, il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il n'essayât pas d'approfondir ce baiser. C'était un baiser doux et chaste qu'un Gentlemen donnait à sa femme avant de s'endormir à ses côtés. C'était aussi doux et surprenant que le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. Il mit fin à ce baiser avant de s'allonger de nouveau, collé à elle et de fermer les yeux. Belle se pelotonna contre lui avant de fermer les yeux à son tour, sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut un nouveau souhait, le souhait que ce baiser ne soit pas le dernier.

Le lendemain quand Belle se réveilla, elle sentit quelque chose enroulé autour d'elle, un bras qui passait par-dessus son épaule et qui était posé sur son sein tandis que l'autre était glissé sous sa tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'ils avaient bougé pendant la nuit, elle était à présent couchée sur le côté tandis qu'il était collé contre son dos ses bras autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas une position naturelle, il avait dû se réveiller pendant la nuit et la serrer à nouveau contre lui. Il n'était pas resté parce qu'elle le lui avait demandé, il était resté parce qu'il en avait lui aussi envie.

Alors que Gold commençait à bouger et à se réveiller de nouveau derrière elle, Belle su que pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle ne sortirait pas de sa chambre les yeux rouges et remplis de larmes.

**FIN**


End file.
